Ninjago Monastery
The Ninjago Monastery is a World in LEGO Universe based on the Ninjago theme. It is not a chunk of Planet Crux, but rather its own planet. Some art depicts the Ninjago Monastery as a chunk of Crux, but this was later confirmed by an official on the message boards to be an error. The world takes place in and around the titular Ninjago Monastery, and the caves behind it, where the Golden Weapons were hidden. Skulkin have set up camp outside the monastery and are attempting to breach the walls, while others have broken into the caves in search of the weapons. Players are tasked with recovering the Golden Weapons before the Skulkin. NPCs Category:Ninjago Monastery NPCs Enemies *Skeleton Trooper *Skeleton Blacksmith *Skeleton Commando *Skeleton Overseer *Skeleton Marksman *Bone Wolf *Skeleton Raider *Skeleton Mad Scientist *Chopov *Bonezai *Krazi *Frakjaw Pets *Earth Dragon Missions Trivia *The Ninjago Monastery has the most missions in one world, the most Flags, but is the only major world without an Imagination Brick. *This was the last world released before the game's closure. *If a player flies to the Ninjago Monastery holding their golden weapons or wearing any elemental ninja hood, they will land in an underground room with a secret launch pad. *Since Lego Universe shut down, LEGO decided to move the Ninjago universe in other LEGO games. LEGO Ninjago returned in LEGO Dimensions. Gallery Path-map.jpg|Early concept art by Jerry Meyer, with a Skulkin town, bamboo forest, burning village, the Fire Temple, and dragon taxi service. ninjago_thevillege_daveisblue_4ca0c095d0123.jpg|Concept Art by Dave Kang Dave Kang - Ninjago.png|Concept art by Dave Kang 54657-3177839-lego daveisblue15.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Ninjago General Board.PNG|Miscellaneous concept art for enemies and NPCs LEGO Universe Rayhawk Ninjago World.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 1.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 2.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 3.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 4.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu caves 1.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk LEGO Universe Rayhawk Ninjago Cave 2.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk LEGO Universe Rayhawk Ninjago Cave 1.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk LEGO Universe Rayhawk Meditation.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Elemental yards1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Fire trans paint1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm 08 caves reveal1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Monastery elemental treatments1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Serene ninjago1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Cave entrance1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Fireterrain.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Earthterrain.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Waterterrain.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Airterrain.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Plainwalls.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Interior sheet.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Canyon monastary.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler 4.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler 35.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler Pic7B07309334E9C4FCA31A7D7CE6ECE172.jpg|Ninjago Monastery Pic36246D415C7819558DD7B856EFD5D3FD.jpg|Kai and Zane DX in the Ninjago Monastery PicEE94B17E9C6512B75A3B648DE9E0F66D.jpg|Ninjago Monastery PicEA8D20F69824E7668E016E6539E12292.jpg|Ninjago Monastery Courtyard Pic6E346A9DE6E5EE0195419B1B0B2CA796.jpg|Ninjago Monastery Dojo (Lightning) PicB2A997E822521ED0EAFDD8B5DC4F5ABE.jpg|Ninjago Caverns Pic456BC790921A10C95CA68565A19DB3EC.jpg|Inside the Ninjago Caverns Pic1BE8F015D0E4418D2616ED0775AA0B88.jpg|Ninjago Map UniverseMap I1F.png|The Ninjago Monastery on the loading screen PicD328426A551E13202868EE2271C84657.jpg PicC21805DDFA1DE095B1B1CEE77D95EB3B.jpg Pic9C5C0409EC8A2DF607A8322F5DC65DDE.jpg PicAAC2A55F48222336944FB0F51AFAF74C.jpg Pic135BBCB501082C3E76DA08C9182C564A.jpg Krazi.png|Krazi, Skeleton of Lightning Chopov.png|Chopov, Skeleton of Earth Bonezai.png|Bonezai, Skeleton of Ice Ninjago Pets 1300.JPG|Ninjago pets LEGO Universe 2011-09-20 11-03-43.png|A skeleton siege weapon, as viewed from binoculars Ninjago Monastery 4.png|Landing Pad in the Monastery NFP NM Monastery of Spinjitzu.png|The Nexus Force Plaque outside the Ninjago Monastery Category:Worlds Category:Nimbus System